The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of garment protectors and more specifically relates to a flip and change garment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society, especially women, wear makeup to accentuate their appearance. People wear clothes that may be changed while wearing makeup. When changing clothes after work, after a workout or in a store changing room, people typically pull the garment over their head. This motion allows the shirt or dress to press against the face, which can transfer make up, oil and dirt to the material. This can leave a stain on the garment that can be difficult to remove, and a user may end up sending clothing to be dry-cleaned more often than he or she would like. If a person tries to avoid the face when removing the garment, the garment may become stretched and then it may not fit correctly. An effective solution is desirable whereby clothing may be protected and makeup is not smeared or otherwise affected.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,045,359; 7,380,284; 5,572,740; 7,788,735; 4,722,100; and Pub. No. 2009/0083893. This art is representative of garments for use with make-up. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a flip and change garment device of the flip and change system should provide protection for clothing and for makeup and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable flip and change garment device to avoid the above-mentioned problems.